Lágrimas en Munich
by Rain.Barker
Summary: ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto?... Rape, Tortura... léelo bajo tu responsabilidad x3 x AlphonsexEdward x
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas!

Después de millones de siglos (quizá un poco menos xD) sin subir nada, aquí estoy de nuevo dando la lata x3. Bueno, vayamos al grano: éste fan fic es, quizás, el más fuerte que he escrito en mi vida. Contiene **violación**, **tortura **y muchas **palabras mal sonantes**. Si quieres leerlo, adelante, pero luego no quiero comentarios ñoños de ''oh que pervertida eres!'' ni similares, principalmente, porque no me hago cargo de cómo pueda contestarle a él/la que me mande semejante estupidez estando avisados por adelantado. No obstante, si tienes una mentalidad abierta y te gusta el **Elricest **(aunque no tengo claro que esa sea la pareja más exacta...) adelante, espero que te guste mi fan fic :3.

Es un fan fic que es muy largo (6 hojas de word) así que lo subiré de 2 capítulos (aunque en un principio mi intención fue de One Shot, pero... es exesivamente largo... -sight). ¡A ver si tiene buena acogida x3!

Añadir que todo aquello que esté en _cursiva_, se refiere a flash backs.

**..XxX..**

_- ¿Por qué lloras?... __–__ preguntó el rubio de ojos dorados_

_- No me gusta..._

_- Pero esto le gustaba a él..._

_- Pero... __–__ susurró el menor, agarrando las sábanas con más fuerza __–__ Yo no soy él_

_Y una bofetada cruzó su rostro._

Tocó por decimosexta vez el marco que guardaba la foto del joven alemán que lo había reemplazado durante tanto tiempo. Rodeó el marco con la yema de los dedos con cuidado, temiendo romperlo solo con un roce. Rió.

- ¿Qué haría Edward? – se preguntó para sí. – Si la foto de su querido Heiderich ardiera hasta consumirse y quedarse en simples cenizas...

_- Niisan, ¡me duele! __–__ lloraba el castaño, suplicando que la situación se detuviera_

_- ¡No soy tu niisan, te lo he dicho mil veces! __–__ rugió furioso, embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte_

_- Edward... porfavor... __–__ susurró entre lágrimas - ¡Yo no soy él!_

_- Claro que si __–__ aumentó el ritmo - ¡Eres mi Alphonse! Dímelo, dime que eres él... ¡Llámame como él lo hacía!_

_- Ed...Edward-san... __–__ logró farfullar roto por el dolor_

_- Otra vez..._

_- Edward-san..._

_Y la noche terminó con un grito por parte del mayor, nombrando a aquel que lo había abandonado para salvarlo._

Apartó rápidamente la mano temiendo que la tentación pudiera superarle, pero no apartó la vista del marco. Ese dichoso marco.

- Nunca debiste estar aquí – le dijo al marco – Nunca debiste reemplazarme.

Pero el chico de ojos color cielo no cambiaba la expresión, seguía sonriendo de manera feliz, sin que la expresión le cambiara un ápice. Cogió el marco con cuidado, y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana deleitándose con el sonido que produjo el cristal roto contra el suelo. Justo en ese momento, Edward hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! – gritó mientras corría a socorrer el roto marco

Guardó silencio mientras veía como su hermano mayor trataba sin éxito de reconstruir el quebrado cristal en grandes pedazos.

- ¡Esto no te lo perdono! – exclamó furioso, sacando la fotografía del contorno cuadrado y guardándola en su bolsillo – ¡Te dije que no la tocaras, joder!

- ¿Y? – preguntó Alphonse, con ojos vacíos – Cuando me folles esta noche gritando su nombre se irán los enfados

Edward se levantó amenazante y se acercó hacia el castaño, agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes?! – gritó fuera de sus casillas

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad – respondió el chico de ojos pardos evitando la mirada del rubio.

- ¡Cállate!

Alphonse sonrió y centró de nuevo su mirada hacia el rubio

- Me haces daño, Edward-san – susurró con todo el dolor fingido que le fue posible

- No... no me llames así... – tartamudeó el mayor

- Edward-san... – repitió Alphonse

Y consiguió su objetivo cuando Edward lo soltó casi al instante, quedando paralizado.

- ¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? –preguntó, mirándolo fijamente

- Cállate... – murmuró el mayor, cayendo al suelo

- Edward-san... – repitió Alphonse acercándose a él de forma seductora

- Para...

- ¿Quieres oírme gemir, Edward? – preguntó a su oído, provocando un leve jadeo de los labios del chico de ojos dorados - ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

El rubio se rindió y se dejó besar por los labios que lo estaban buscando. El beso fue lento, casi doloroso, pero reconfortante. Subieron al piso de arriba entre besos y caricias, buscando aumentar más el deseo.

_- ¡Di mi nombre!_

_- Edward..._

_- ¿Quieres que me corra dentro de ti? __–__ preguntó jadeante el rubio __–__ Siempre te ha gustado_

_Fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Alphonse, su hermano decidió por él._

En la habitación, Alphonse empujó a Edward sobre la cama, y éste cayó en un sonido hueco.

- ¿Puedo?... – preguntó el menor inocentemente, mientras sacaba una cuerda

- Al...

El chico de ojos pardos usó la cuerda sobre las fuertes muñecas de su hermano y en cuestión de segundos, lo maniató con el cabezal de la cama. Luego, se sentó en una vieja silla enfrente de donde se encontraba Edward.

- Duele – dijo de pronto el menor

- ¿El qué?

- Todo – respondió – me duele todo lo que me haces

El rubio calló, no entendiendo.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a cuestionar el menor - ¿Por qué no aceptas su muerte?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Edward, revolviéndose violentamente y tratando de safarse de las cuerdas

- Está muerto...

- ¡No está muerto!

- El menor se levantó y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al rubio.

- ¡Sí que está muerto! – gritó el chico de ojos pardos fuera de sus casillas – ¡Murió hace dos años, joder!

- ¡Calla!...

- ¿Te crees que soy yo? – preguntó lacónico - ¿De verdad crees que Alphonse Heiderich soy yo?

- Tienes que serlo...

El rubio recibió otro golpe, pero esta vez en la mejilla contraria

- ¡Te guste o no, soy Alphonse ELRIC – gritó aumentando el tono en lo mencionado a su apellido – Tú hermano

- Para...

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta, maldita sea?!

Alphonse se sentó de nuevo en la silla para calmarse; notaba como su enfado crecía y crecía sin límites.

- Alphonse... mi Alphonse... – susurraba Edward una y otra vez con los ojos perdidos en el vacío

Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él con extrema rapidez

- ¡¡TÚ ALPHONSE ESTÁ MUERTO!! – le gritó al oído – ¡¡MUERTO!!

Se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando como un niño de la cara de pánico de Edward.

- Si no lo entiendes por las buenas, te lo haré entender por las malas – dijo tranquilamente Al, mientras abría los cajones de la cómoda y sacaba prendas y pertenencias que una vez fueron del joven alemán de ojos color cielo.

Edward comenzó a convulsionarse frenéticamente.

- ¡NO TOQUES ESO! – gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz - ¡DEJA SUS COSAS!

El menor no contestó. Una vez las hubo reunido todas, las amontonó y las llevo a la bañera. Luego el olor a quemado invadió toda la casa.

- ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! – oía gritar a Edward desde la habitación - ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Alphonse observó como todo lo perteneciente a Heiderich se iba convirtiendo en ceniza y una vez todo quedó reducido a la nada, volvió a la habitación.

_- ¿Te gusta, Alphonse? __–__ preguntó el rubio_

_- Sí... __–__susurró el menor_

_- Dime tu nombre... __–__ ordenó Edward_

_- Alphonse... Heiderich..._

_Y en ese momento sintió la esencia del rubio en su interior_

- ¿POR QUÉ? – gritó Edward enfurecido, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – ¡Era todo lo que me quedaba de él!...

- ¿Ahora hablas en pasado? - preguntó el menor sentándose de nuevo en la antigua silla - Bueno, siempre puedes ir a ver su tumba.

De nuevo escuchó una retahíla de insultos por parte del chico de ojos dorados.

- Ya me aburres – sentenció el castaño - ¿Tanto te importaba?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Y por qué lo mataste?

La pregunta dejó a Edward fuera de combate. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no logró articular ningún sonido.

- Yo... no...

- Claro que si – dijo pausadamente el menor – Quizá no lo mataste tú, pero si que lo condenaste

- ¡Cállate!...

- No – respondió, aún tranquilo – Estoy harto de callarme

El menor se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Edward, para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Sabes todo el daño qué me has hecho? – preguntó Alphonse sonriendo con pena - ¿Sabes cómo me has hecho sentir?

No obtuvo una respuesta.

- ¿No lo sabes? Yo te lo diré: como una puta mierda – dijo el menor - No soy tú muñeco, Edward... yo te quería, acepté hacerme pasar por tu querido Heiderich solo para que estuvieras feliz, solo para verte sonreír. ¿Y tú que hiciste? ¡Violarme cuanto quisiste, maldita sea!

- Aru...

- No, ahora no hay ''Aru'' que valga... – el menor calló unos instantes – Vas a sentir el mismo daño que he sentido yo todos esos días en que solo era una forma de correrte pensando en él.

El menor tiró de la camisa del rubio y la desabotonó esparciendo todos los botones sobre la cama.

- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?!

**..XxX..**

¡Fin de la primera parte!

Pulsa **GO!** Y hazme feliz x3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Okaeri nasae!

Mucho tiempo sin subir la segunda parte a pesar de que ya la tenía… ¡gomen nasae! Lo siento, lo siento… pero siempre me lo impide algo, ash… En fín, aquí está la segunda y última parte de Lágrimas en Munich. ¿Qué decir? A mi parecer, es más fuerte que la primera parte, contiene rape, lemon, palabras muy mal sonantes… si hay que no te gusta, no leas. De lo contrario, si te animas y eres valiente… ¡Espero que te guste! n_n

XxX

- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?!

El chico de ojos pardos ignoró los gritos que provenían del Edward y, con esfuerzo, logró arrancarle los pantalones y tirarlos al suelo. Sonrió ante lo débil que parecía su hermano mayor en ropa interior.

- Alphonse... no sabes lo que haces...

- No – respondió rapidamente el aludido – Eres tú el que no sabe dónde se ha metido

El menor se fue desnudando hasta quedarse en las mismas condiciones de Edward. Y se acercó a él.

- Voy a hacerte tener el mayor orgasmo de tu vida – susurró – Y va a ser gritando MI nombre

- Déjame, Aru, porfavor... – suplicó el rubio – No quiero...

- ¿Y te crees que todas esas veces quería yo? – preguntó irónico - ¿Y eso te importó?

El rubio comenzó a combulsionarse, buscando el poder desatarse.

- ¡¡Déjame maldita sea!! – gritó Edward - ¡¡DÉJAME!!

- Creo que no

El menor se colocó entre las piernas de su hermano y bajó la molesta prenda que le separaba de su miembro.

- Alphonse, porfavor... – intentó el rubio por última vez, justo antes de sentir la cálida lengua del menor rozar su miembro.

El chico de ojos oscuros observó como su hermano dejó de luchar para soltarse y comenzaba a gemir. Estaba pensando en el alemán, lo sabía.

- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó Al pasando a manipular el miembro de su hermano con una mano.

- Alphonse...

- ¿Qué Alphonse?...

El mayor no contestó.

- ¿Qué Alphonse? – repitió aumentando el ritmo de su mano.

- El...r... – farfulló el rubio, cerrando los ojos.

- Te imaginas que soy él, ¿verdad? Imaginas que cada movimiento de mi mano es la suya, que es él quien va a tocarte y a tenerte esta noche

- No...

- ¿Ah... no? – preguntó el chico de ojos pardos lacónico

Fue cuestión de segundos el que Edward derramara su esencia en la mano del menor.

- Basta ya... –suplicó el mayor con la respiración agitada

- Aún no has dicho mi nombre, ¿sabes?

- ¡Alphonse!

- ¿Qué Alphonse?

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación.

- Vas a saber lo que es la verdadera humillación – dijo el menor, volteando forzosamente al chico de ojos dorados

- ¡¡Para ya, Al!! – gritaba una y otra vez el aludido

Una vez lo consiguió, aferró sus manos en su cadera.

- Alphonse... no...

Edward sintió un dedo penetrarle, y luego otro. El dolor era inmenso, pero aún así no podía llorar. No podía quejarse. En el fondo... le gustaba.

- ¿Por tantas camas has pasado que ya ni te duele? – rezongó el menor sonriendo cruelmente.

Alphonse decidió penetrarle fieramente, como si Edward fuera un muñeco de trapo únicamente creado para desahogar su furia. Oyó como su hermano gritaba, como le suplicaba que parase y vió un arsenal de lágrimas caer de sus ojos... y le dio exactamente igual.

- ¡¡Di mi nombre!! – exigió el chico de ojos pardos

Sólo sollozos y quejidos.

- ¡¡Qué lo digas!! – repitio, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas y por tanto, el dolor.

- ¡Alphonse! – gritó - ¡Alphonse!, ¡Alphonse!

- Así... muy bien... – susurró, mientras volvía al ritmo pausado del principio

El mayor sintió como su hermano le tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Miles de sensaciones despertaron en él de nuevo.

- Ahora – prosiguió el menor – Recálcame que Alphonse

Silencio.

- No me hagas volver a hacerlo, Edward – sentenció el chico de ojos pardos, de forma amenazante

- Eres...

- ¿Sí?

- ¡¡Un jodido bastardo!! – exclamó el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse de su hermano. La rebelión finalizó cuando sintió que el menor estrujaba su miembro más salvajemente, haciéndole daño.

- Te lo voy a pasar por alto, ¿vale? – dijo pausadamente - Dímelo

Edward volvió a suplicar sin resultados.

- Eres... Alphonse Elric... – susurró – Mi hermano...

- ¿Tú qué?

- Mi hermano...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡¡MI HERMANO, JODER!! – gritó furioso

Alphonse sonrió satisfecho, y continuó penetrándolo y masturbando su miembro.

- En el fondo no eres más que un vendido – le susurró al oído. Notó como el mayor aumentaba los jadeos – un asqueroso bastardo...

- Sigue...

El menor estalló en una carcajada, pero continuó su labor.

- Así que te pone que te digan cosas fuertes, ¿eh? – preguntó el menor

Edward asintió entre jadeos y gemidos.

- Veo que ya no te quejas tanto...

- Otouto... – gimió, pidiendo más

- Eres increible – le susurró al oído – Te vendes a cualquiera con tal de que te eche un polvo. Primero Roy, luego papá, Heiderich...

- Sigue...

- ¿Te pone saber que eres una puta?

Solo los jadeos y los movimientos de cadera del rubio pidiendo más fueron su respuesta.

- ¿Quién lo hace mejor, Edward? – preguntó Alphonse, parando por completo.

- ¡¡Tú!! – exclamó exagerando los movimientos de la cadera en súplica de que siguiera - ¡¡Tú lo haces mil veces mejor que todos esos!!

El menor continuó sonriente, mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

- Eres una puta – sentenció – y de las baratas

- Joder... no pares Al, porfavor... no pares ahora... – gimió – Sigue...

- Te dije que el último polvo que ibas a echar, iba a ser gritando mi nombre

Fueron segundos lo que tardó Edward en gritar el nombre de su hermano antes de que su interior estallara de placer. Alphonse salió de su interior ahora impregnado por su semen.

El rubio respiró agitadamente, haciendo esfuerzos para calmarse. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, el mismo se volteó y quedó mirando al techo.

- He pensado – dijo Alphonse, abrochándose el último botón de su camisa para quedar completamente vestido. – He pensado miles de formas crueles de acabar con tu vida.

- Alphonse...

- ¿Sabes que asfixiado solo tardarías dos segundos en morir?

- Al...

- ¿Y que si te apuñalo ahora mismo... tendrías una muerte dulce?

Edward se aterrorizó ante la sádica sonrisa de su hermano menor.

- No pensarás hacerlo, ¿verdad? - preguntó

- Por supuesto – respondió el castaño – Te dije que tu último polvo sería gritando mi nombre... no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelvas a follar, por mucho que te guste.

De nuevo tuvo que soportar gritos denigrantes del rubio. Pensó... pensó como podía matarlo sin dolor, pues al fin y al cabo, era su hermano... y lo amaba. Y se le vino la idea a la cabeza. Lo preparó con mucho cuidado y lo sirvió en dos vasos diferentes.

- Bébetelo - ordenó situando el líquido cerca de sus labios

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el rubio alejando la cabeza cuanto podía

- Bébetelo - repitió el menor - Si lo haces, podrás ver de nuevo a Heiderich

La mención de aquel nombre para Edward fue esencial. Acercó la cabeza y bebió lentamente, mientras el sueño de apoderó de él poco a poco. Una vez inerte, Alphonse ingirió el vaso restante y se acomodó en el pecho de su hermano, dispuesto a sufrir el mismo destino.

Antes de que su mente te desconectara completamente, le resbalaron dos silenciosas lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas.

- A pesar de todo… fui feliz…

XxX

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esta segunda parte. Personalmente, el final me gusta mucho… y me pareció una buena manera de acabar. Aru muere a sabiendas de que sabe que si existe un cielo, Edward y Heiderich volverán a verse, y el pasará de nuevo a un segundo plano. Pero estará con su hermano, aunque sólo pueda verlo, él será feliz.

Agradecería comments :3 (a pesar de que no me los merezco por tardona ;_;).

¡Nos vemos! n_n


End file.
